


8-2

by Sudongxx26



Category: yoonjae
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	8-2

*

 

郑允浩不在，小家伙就被叫回自己的房间里睡了。

明明在这里住的时间并不久，整个房子却都还充斥着那个人的味道。金在中深深地吸了一口气，郑允浩的信息素还有一些随着味道留了下来，客厅，厨房，浴室，弥漫得到处都是。

更不要说他住过的点点的卧室，刚才只是进去整理了一下，换了套床单，就已经开始腿软了。

对于这个唯一标记过自己的alpha，金在中的身体只是闻到气味，就遵循本能和记忆，诚实得不像样子。要说前几天，一直和儿子睡在一起，自然是不会有那些奇奇怪怪的心思的。而且他也好几次，在郑允浩洗过澡的浴室里，偷偷自己发泄过了。

这些日子的接触和亲吻，还有很久以前那些让人害羞的画面，交织着全部涌现在脑海里。使劲亲吻着他的郑允浩，用手摸过自己全身郑允浩，认真帮他扩张的郑允浩，头发被汗打湿，深深地进出着他的身体，还一直叫着他名字的郑允浩。

没有办法，身体没有办法拒绝他。

手控制不住地抚过胸前，发现乳尖在自己触碰之前就已经本能地立了起来，羞耻心让脸一下变红了。却还是忍不住越来越重地按压着，这一点点细而小的快感相比脑海里的欲望简直是杯水车薪，上一次发情期简直都没这么难捱。金在中任命地仰起脖子，呼吸渐渐急促。

但今天不一样，今天这个房间里，只有他一个人。

双腿之间的性器早就挺立起来，把内裤顶得鼓鼓的，索性脱了下来，却不小心摸到后面已经湿漉漉的地方。手指顺势插了进去，穴肉立刻饥渴地绞紧，好像还叫嚣着要什么更大更热的东西把它填满。

金在中咬咬牙，拿出了藏在床头柜里的跳蛋。这是为了自己发情期准备的，有时候发情情况不是很严重，他又不想一直依赖于抑制剂，就会靠一些秘密的小玩具解决。

跳蛋被调到高档，就着越来越湿的穴口缓缓塞了进去。触碰到敏感点的一瞬间，快感终于密集地爆发了出来。

“唔...允浩.....”

不知羞耻地呼吸着空气里残存的信息素，一边撸动着颤抖的阴茎，一边叫出了那人的名字。浑身酥酥麻麻的，身体却贪心得还觉得不够，眼泪不自觉地流了出来，顺着脸滴在枕头上。

到底要怎么办呢，金在中讨厌这样依赖着那人的自己的身体，却又忍不住地幻想。现在的郑允浩，以前的郑允浩，轻轻咬过他脖子上的腺体，舌头狠狠地舔舐着胸前，在自己性器上来回摩擦的不是自己的手，而是那双带着更高温度的骨节分明的大手。在自己体内跳动着的也不是冰冷的工具，而是带着浓烈信息素味道的那人硕大无比的东西。

“允呐.....”

没过多久，后穴就传来一阵紧缩，阴茎前端也控制不住地流出液体。高潮后很快把东西取了出来，身子变的疲软不堪，脑子也昏昏沉沉的，心跳还很快，但眼泪却不知为何控制不住了。

金在中放弃了思考，捂紧被子，在湿湿的枕头上陷入睡眠。


End file.
